Demon In The Sack
by Mimiko
Summary: Ch. 2: Sesshomaru gets caught playing house. :D (Ch. 1: Sesshomaru...Kagome...and Rin. Need I say more? .. The title says it all I say. :D)
1. Demon in the Sack

Sesshomaru growled. Somehow he had let that human talk him into a seeking game. He knew he'd win, for he could smell where she was, and when she was coming, and he was much faster than she was...  
  
However, he had foolishly jumped into a seemingly harmless sack. Of course, seemingly harmless sacks are never really harmless, and this one did not disappoint. It was a youkai catching bag. Of course it was a demon holder. Because of course only the great Sesshomaru would choose to hide in such a foolish place.  
  
So he awaited for someone's scent-preferably the girl's-to get near, so he could demand help.  
  
He didn't know how long he'd been there, and he was almost tempted to actually call out when he smelled someone entering hearing range. With an almost audible groan, he cursed his luck.  
  
It was his brother's woman.  
  
His demon/male pride was insistant on not getting help from anyone, especially not Inu-Yasha's wench. However, figuring he'd kill her to get rid of the evidence if she caused trouble, he let his pride go. Not without a very long goodbye of course. He cleared his throat and called out, grimacingly.  
  
"Woman! Get me out of this thing!"  
  
He could almost see her surprised look, and her head turning every which way, searching for the source of the voice.  
  
"Where are you?" she asked.  
  
"Over here. See the boxes?" he said, watching the last shreds of his dignity dancing the tango around him.  
  
"There's a lot of boxes!" she cried out, frustrated.  
  
"Well, I'd think I'd be kinda hard to miss. Do you see the barrels stacked? I'm by the boxes there."  
  
Kagome searched her view, curiousity on full blast now.  
  
"So, who are you?"  
  
He rolled his eyes and said, "I'm a demon in the sack."  
  
He felt her heat rise, through the little holes in the fabric, his eyes saw her shift embarassingly from one foot to the other.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, not really caring, as long as she got him out of there.  
  
"Just, not quite the answer I was expecting...Miroku, are you playing a trick on me?"  
  
"I don't know who or what Miroku is, but I can assure you I am not playing a trick on you. I am merely trapped in this bag."  
  
"Uh huh...still doesn't explain the odd answer." she said, and he felt her approaching near where he was.  
  
"I didn't think I'd need to get very detailed."  
  
"Oh no, please don't!" she cried out, before tripping over him.  
  
He, being Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands for a reason, barely felt anything more than a tickle, however, Kagome's eyes watered slightly, as she looked despairingly at the scrapes on her legs.  
  
"And I just told Inu-Yasha I wouldn't get hurt again." she muttered, but his hearing was great enough to have heard her if she said it from the forest.  
  
She untied the cord to the bag, and stared in shock as Sesshomaru bounded out.  
  
He glared at her, but she felt more as if he was glaring -into- her.  
  
"Tell no one of this." he growled, before bounding off.  
  
Kagome was uncharacteristically silent, as she stood there, with her jaw hanging down.  
  
~~~  
  
Lord Sesshomaru tracked down Rin, who had abandoned her game and was now throwing fish at Jaken's head.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama!" she squealed, running around him in circles, before jumping on him.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama, wanna play a game?" she said, even more cute now that she was pleading.  
  
"I most certainly-"  
  
As you can guess, this was to be followed with 'will not'. However, he made the mistake of looking down at the girl who had her eyes on full puppy dog blast, and the dog demon couldn't help but feel like his pup was begging him.  
  
"Oh fine."  
  
  
  
-Coming Soon: Sesshomaru Plays House!- 


	2. Sesshomaru Plays House!

Sesshomaru stood in shook as his brother and his wench walked in on him.

  


Oh great.

  


How did he end up in this predicament?

  


Well . . . 

  


"So, I'll be the daughter, Jakken will be the mean landlord who wants his money, and you'll be the mommy protecting me Sesshomaru!"

  


Sesshomaru's mouth dropped in horror.

  


"I'll be that _WHAT?_"

  


"The mommy!"

  


Sesshomaru stared down at the little girl, and asked, "Where in the WORLD would you get the idea, that I, Sesshomaru, would be suitable for the role of MOTHER? Though . . ." he paused as he saw his reflection in her eyes, "I am pretty enough, aren't I? Very well, I'll do it."

  


Rin squealed, and Jakken gawked, as usual, not believing what this human girl had reduced his beloved master to.

  


So, Sesshomaru allowed Rin to mess with his hair until it was swept up in a bun of sorts, and she'd painted his lips a crimson red.

  


And, they started playing. 

  


Just as he was telling Jakken that "such a miserable toad of a landlord could not hope to take my daughter!" his brother appeared out of the bushes, with his woman, the kit he'd been playing father to, and two other companions that he knew nothing of.

  


And, rather than attacking him, his brother was doubled over in laughter.

  


It was a disgrace!

  


He looked down to glare at the human, but she'd disappeared behind him. Like a good girl, she'd learned not to trust humans, and the three standing in front of them scared her a bit.

  


Kagome pointed at him, trying to talk though the unladylike laughter and snorts she was emitting.

  


"I KNEW you were like that! I mean, you wear EYESHADOW!"

  


He huffed, and said, "It is NOT eyeshadow, it's one of the markings of my mother."

  


"Uh huh," Kagome said, "and I suppose your lipstick is from her too?"

  


He snarled, and prepared to attack them, but his brother, recognizing the threat, pulled himself into a fighting stance, although he didn't look very imposing, what with the huge grin on his face.

  


"Sesshomaru-sama, please don't fight right now!" he heard from behind him.

  


Inu-Yasha's ears flicked, and he turned his head back and forth.

  


"Who said that?"

  


Rin peaked her head out from behind Sesshomaru's robes, and looked hesitantly towards Inu-Yasha.

  


"Oi, you've gone and kidnaped a girl now?"

  


Jakken chose this time to speak up, and replied for his master, "Sesshomaru SAVED that worthless human brat, after she was attacked by a pack of demon wolves in the village near Hanabi."

  


Kagome suddenly gasped and looked towards Inu-Yasha, before saying, "That's where we met Kouga!"

  


Inu-Yasha snorted, and replied, "Figures he'd let his pack feed on innocent human girls."

  


Sesshomaru's eyes were momentarily blinded by a flash, and little stars floating around.

  


The other woman with them turned towards her and asked, "Kagome, what was that?"

  


Kagome grinned wickedly, which to Sesshomaru's surprise, scared him, "It's called a camera. It takes pictures of things, like a painting, only it's an exact copy of what it was taken of."

  


The man grinned also, and said, "So what you're saying is . . ."

  


"Exactly Miroku. We'll be able to look at Drag Queen Sesshomaru for years to come!"

  


Oh, Sesshomaru thought, so THAT was Miroku! HEY! What did she just say?

  
  
  


A/N: Bwehehe! To answer baka deshi's question...the game was hide and seek. ^^

  


Now, the thing at the end of the last chapter was actually a joke. I didn't plan on writing another chapter, it was just sort of a slip in comment that was supposed to be funny.

  


Only, no one got it. So, after I got bored, I decided to actually go ahead and do it. ^^ That's why it's so short and choppy and all around . . . bad. Because it's not supposed to exist.

  


So review like it's real, but comment like it's not really there. ^____^

  


And, I KNOW I should be working on Pray For Me. . . . '


End file.
